mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
GAME OVER
|Sburb_Logo.svg}} is a Flash animation in Homestuck. It was released on October 25, 2014. Being the delineator between Act and Intermission, it was split into two segments, which it regularly switched between. Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 John has a minor freakout regarding all of Caliborn's horrible anime drawings, similar to the startling revelation of his Dad being a businessman. Caliborn and John fight, the majority of their actions cheap shots. Caliborn's exile station is briefly shown, and it bears the visage of Lil Cal. Caliborn is wearing a fedora for some reason the next time their fight is shown, and John punches Caliborn in the face, knocking it off of his head and knocking Caliborn himself to the ground. John continues to beat him until he finally zaps away. Caliborn lies there for a few seconds, in the proximity of some horses, how ironic, likely in shock. He then reaches for his mouse, which had apparently been forcibly removed from the desktop of the MSPA command station, and the Flash ends. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 This portion of the Flash begins with action shots of all of the characters, including Gamzee staring down an enraged Kanaya and Karkat, who quickly race at him over Jade's fallen house. Karkat even manages to outrun Kanaya's "drinker fastness," presumably due to adrenaline and rage. He launches at Gamzee, who shoves Terezi aside. He stabs Karkat twice and shoves him into the lava, where he presumably burns to death. Aranea then launches Dirk's sword at Jane, but Jake jumps in its path. As Dave begins to face off against Bec Noir and PM over Jade's quest bed, Aranea flings the now impaled Jake into Jane, with the end result of them both being mortally wounded. Kanaya launches at Gamzee, cutting him vertically in half. The Condesce unleashes a massive psiioniic blast over the entire area of the fight. Aranea jumps out of the way, and Terezi is lucky enough to be knocked out of its path, but Kanaya is completely incinerated as Rose can only watch, horrified. Meanwhile, Dave is impaled by both Bec and PM, and he falls atop Jade's corpse. His death is deemed Heroic. Jake and Jane's deaths, meanwhile, are respectively deemed Heroic and Just. Aranea becomes severely enraged, and launches LOLAR at LOFAF using Damara's powers in an attempt to destroy the Condesce and her ship. The Condesce jumps out of the way as her ship is destroyed, and Aranea attacks again, this time using LOCAH, but the Condesce blocks it with LOHAC. All of these planets suffer significant damage. Rose flies at the Condesce in an attempt to attack her, as Terezi does the same to Aranea. Aranea makes Terezi impale herself with the other half of her cane sword she intended to use against Aranea, and throws her towards the far shore of the lava lake. The Condesce impales Rose with her 2x3dent, and is about to vaporize her with psiioniics when Roxy jumps in at the last minute and saves her using Void powers. Terezi rips the canesword out of her torso, presumably aiming to attack Aranea again. Meanwhile, the Condesce grabs Aranea by the throat as chunks of LOTAK float in the background. Post-Flash Status * John: Alive and puzzled as to what the hell is going on here. * Rose: Mortally wounded but rescued by Roxy to LOPAN, died (heroic) shortly after. * Dave: Killed by Bec Noir and PM, Heroic death. * Jade: Still dead despite Bec Noir and PM's best efforts, death deemed Just by " " * Jane: Killed by Aranea with Dirk's sword, Just death. * Roxy: Alive and off to parts unknown with Rose. * Jake: Killed by Aranea with Dirk's sword, Heroic death. * Karkat: Killed by Gamzee and dumped into the lava, not capable of being revived by Jane. * Kanaya: Vaporized by the Condesce's psiioniic blast, and immune to revival due to being undead. * Terezi: Mortally wounded by Aranea, but currently still alive, and pissed off. * Gamzee: Excessively wounded via chainsaw bi-bifurcation by Kanaya, but may very well survive. * Aranea: Alive but in the Condesce's clutches. Was killed shortly thereafter. Just death. * Bec Noir and PM: Alive around Jade's quest bed. * Condesce: Alive and pissed. Shortly thereafter, presumed to be in possession of the Ring of Life. * Caliborn: Alive and frankly baffled at the thrashing he got from John. * Dirk, B2 Jack, and Spades Slick: Fate unknown, presumably alive and closing in on the session from the Furthest Ring. * Sprites on LOTAK, Casey w/ army on LOMAX, Wayward Vagabond on LOHAC: Fate unknown but outlook is bad due to planetary damage. * Dad Crocker, B2 DD, B2 CD, and everyone else on Derse: Fate unknown, but outlook is bad due to the destruction caused by Jake's Hope field. Category:Detailed complex pages